You Must've Been a Beautiful Baby
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta accidently destorys Bulma's computer & Chibi Bra sees him do it. Now, to keep his daughter's mouth shut, he's forced to be her slave for the day. What horrible tortures will the little girl enforce upon the saiyajin prince? What happens when Goku f


8:34 PM 1/4/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
You must of been a Beautiful Baby  
  
Chuey's Corner: This evil lil idea came to me out of the  
blue while I was typing up an article summary for school.  
I hope you guys like it ;)  
  
Summary: Vegeta accidently destorys Bulma's computer and   
Chibi Bra sees him do it. Now, to keep his daughter's mouth  
shut he's forced to be her slave for the day. What horrible  
tortures will the little girl enforce upon the saiya-jin prince?  
What happens when Goku finds out about this little situation,  
and will Vegeta make it through the day in one piece?  
  
Ages:  
Bra: 6  
Trunks: 12  
Goten: 11  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" BLASTED THING! " Vegeta growled as he slammed his fist down upon the keyboard, a  
loud beeping noise emitting from the machine, " WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! " he screamed  
at the computer, then kicked the small plastic grey box beneath the desk. The beeping noise   
slowed down then stopped completely. Vegeta looked up at the monitor, which was now a blackish   
tone. He smirked triumphently, then gasped, ::If that Onna finds out what I just did do her   
blasted computer I'll end up sleeping outside for the rest of the year!:: Vegeta thought to   
himself, then gulped.  
" Whatcha doin Daddy? " Bra's voice came from a mere 2 feet behind Vegeta. He turned   
around nervously.  
" Oh, me? Nothing, I was just going to, shut this baka contraption off, that's all. "  
he said as the little girl looked at him skeptically.  
Bra's eyes widened, " Daddy broke Mommy's computer! " she gasped.  
" NO! No I didn't! I was fixing it, see? " Vegeta lied, then pressed a button on the   
monitor, which then exploded, now engulfed in flames.  
Bra stared at the computer, " That can't be good. " she shook her head, " Mommy's gonna  
be weally mad at YOU Daddy. All her stuff for work was on there. "  
Vegeta glared at Bra, " Well, whadda you know! " he huffed, then folded his arms, " You   
can't do anything about it! "  
Bra smiled evily, " Oh yes I can! " she said in a sing-song voice, then opened her   
mouth as wide as it could go and screamed at the top of her lungs, " MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--MMPH! " she yelped as Vegeta grabbed her & put his hand over her  
mouth.  
" WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO! GET ME KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE?! " Vegeta said, frightened.  
" But Dadd-EE! " Bra whined, " Look what you done! " she cried, pointing to Bulma's PC,  
which was now smoldering in flames, which began to spread about the lab.  
" Listen B-chan, you have to PROMISE not to tell Mommy about this! " Vegeta stared at   
Bra, who smirked.  
" Well, maybe, but only on ONE condition. " Bra grinned as Vegeta stared at her,   
uncertain.  
" Condition? " Vegeta said, " I am the Prince! I do not make DEALS with little children!"  
Bra's eyes widened, " But, but don't you wuv me anymore? " she sniffled as tears dripped  
down her chubby little cheeks. Vegeta shivered and looked away, trying not to make eyecontact.  
" You HATE me!!! " she wailed as Vegeta groaned and put his hands on his chest.  
" No, I don't hate you. " he stiffled, his eyes squinted shut, " But I, I can't make a  
deal with a child. I am the saiya-jin no ouji, I NEVER compromise with ANYBODY! " Vegeta said,  
mostly trying to convince himself.  
" But, but Papa, I love you! " Bra rubbed her bright blue eyes as Vegeta felt a weakness  
begin to grip him. Bra hugged Vegeta's leg, " PLEEEEEASE? " she stared up at him with big puppy  
dog eyes. Vegeta looked down sternly at Bra.  
" No. "   
" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! "   
" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! " Vegeta screamed, " I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T DO THAT!!"  
Bra's eyes sparkled with excitement, " Anything??? "  
  
  
  
" What ARE you doing? " Vegeta asked chibi Bra, who ran about her room grabbing various  
things off of her various dolls & huge stuffed animals.  
Bra walked over to Vegeta, an excited smile on her face, " Getting stuff. " she said,   
looking up at Vegeta, holding masses of pink garments with her little arms.  
" For what! " he demanded, staring down at Bra curiously.  
Bra giggled, " We're gonna play house! "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Oh no we're NOT! "  
" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- " Bra  
began as Vegeta looked around, panicing.  
" B-Chan STOP! " he screamed as Bra looked up at him contently.  
" Oh-kay! " Bra nodded, " NOW can we play house? " she narrowed her eyes up at the   
prince. Vegeta sighed, defeated and plopped himself down on the ground.  
" You almost act like you WANT me to hate you. " he grumbled as Bra dropped several of   
the clothes in Vegeta's lap. Vegeta looked down, " And what is THIS? " he pointed to the clothes  
as Bra stared at him.  
" I told you already, silly daddy! " Bra laughed, " House! "  
Vegeta picked up a bonnet among the clothes in his lap, " THIS does not resemble any   
house I'VE seen. " he said, confused. Bra rolled her eyes, a smug look on her face similar to the  
one she wore earlier when Goten got his head stuck in the cookiejar.  
" No Daddy, that's a baby bonnet. Not a house! " Bra whined, " We're PLAYING house. I'm  
the Mommy and you're gonna be the baby! "  
" BABY! " Vegeta yelped, " I REFUSE TO DO SO! I AM NOT A CHILD I AM A GROWN MAN! Besides,  
how can you be my mother when you're my daughter! " he noted as Bra sweatdropped.  
" It's PRETEND! " Bra sighed, then smiled, then held up the clothes, " And if you're   
gonna be the baby you're gonna have to wear THESE! "  
" WHAT! " Vegeta gasped, " I WILL NOT WEAR THIS INFANTILE OUTFIT! I WON'T I WON'T I   
WON'T I WON'T!!!! "  
  
  
  
  
" I can't believe, I'm wearing this infantile outfit. " Vegeta grumbled as he stood   
before Bra's mirror, gagging at himself; now wearing the baby bonnet from before, along with pink  
footie pajamas, booties & mittens.  
" Wow daddy, I'm SO lucky that you're SO short, you fit into all my stuffed animals's   
outfits! "  
Vegeta looked down at himself in disqust, " I swear B-chan if word of this gets out to  
ANYONE I will PERSONALLY DESTORY-- " Vegeta stopped, Bra flashed him a kawaii smile, " --your   
brother for this! "  
Bra laughed at her father, then ran into her closet and began to attempt to pull a large  
object out of it. Vegeta shivered in a disqusted fashion at himself, then watched Bra slowly   
drag the thing into view. He raised an eyebrow.  
" What the HECK is THAT! " he yelled as Bra smiled.  
" It's my dolly's crib! " she answered as Vegeta smacked his head against the wall.  
" Not more PINK! " Vegeta wailed.  
" I like pink. " Bra blinked, then grinned, " And so does my baby! "  
" Baby? Where? " Vegeta looked around, " YOU HAVE THAT KAKO-BRAT HERE!! "  
Bra groaned, " Not Goten, YOU! "  
" I knew THAT! " Vegeta growled, then glanced back at her, " Oh Kami! You don't want me  
to SIT in that THING!? "  
Bra smiled & nodded at Vegeta, " Uh-huh! " she patted the crib, " Does baby wanna nap? "  
Vegeta smirked, " You MUST be joking if you think _I_ will sit in that thing like some  
kind of FOOL! "  
Bra's eyes watered as her bottom lip began to wiggle, " My little baby doesn't love his  
mommy anymore? " she sniffled. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Ah for crying out loud! I am NOT your little baby and I will NOT sit in that baka   
contraption! " Vegeta yelled angrily.  
" MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-- "  
" I'LL SIT IN IT I'LL SIT IN IT!! " Vegeta waved his arms around frantically.  
Bra jumped up and down, " YEA!! I *LOVE* YOU DADDY! "   
Vegeta mumbled something about being weak, then climbed obedently into the crib. Bra   
tucked him in & stuck a bottle in his mouth. Vegeta pulled it out, " What's THIS for? "  
" It's a bottle daddy, don't you know ANYTHING about babies?? And if you're gonna play  
one you CAN'T TALK! " Bra folded her arms.  
" WHY! " Vegeta demanded as he slammed his fist down on the blanket, squeezing the bottle  
angrily with his other hand.  
" Be-CAUSE, babies don't talk, they goo! " Bra giggled.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Goo? "  
" Yeah! That's it! " Bra cheered, then patted Vegeta on the head, " I'll be right back!  
Bye! " she said, running out of the room, " Be a good boy while I'm gone! "  
" But B-chan! " Vegeta screamed, then noticed Bra no longer insight, " B-chan? B-CHAN!!"  
he yelled, trying to get out of the crib, then gulped, " Oh crap! I'm STUCK! BRAAAAA!!!!! " he  
yelped, " BRA WHERE ARE YOU! I'M...STUCK!!! " Vegeta said, then folded his arms & leaned his   
head against the side of the crib's overhang, causing the crib to lean to the left. Vegeta   
blinked, then leaned to the right, the crib swinging in the same direction. He smiled slightly,  
then began to rock back and forth. Vegeta looked at the bottle of milk in front of him curiously  
and grabbed it & yanked the the rubberpart on the top off, then threw it across the room &   
downed the milk in one gulp. He smiled, feeling slightly light-headed, then hiccupped. Vegeta  
felt the aftertaste in his mouth, something just tasted out of place. His eyes flew open,   
" RUM! There was rum in that milk! " Vegeta gulped, " Feh, that doesn't matter, " he said to   
himself, " Besides, I'm a saiya-jin, I can handle a little rum, not like Kakorot and his baka  
friends, that's for sure... "  
  
  
" I WIN AGAIN! " Goku shouted happily as he layed the cards down on the table, Yamcha &  
Krillin groaned.  
" Man, he ALWAYS wins! " Yamcha grumbled as he pushed his game chips over to Goku, who  
smiled.  
" Ooh, shiny! " Goku said as he held up a chip, then tossed on in his mouth & spat it   
out, " ECH! That doesn't taste like any chips I've had! "  
" I don't get it, " Krillin whispered to Yamcha, " He's never played poker in his life  
and he's able to beat us hands down. "  
" Guys, can we play "Go Fish" now? This game is getting kinda boring. " Goku asked as   
Yamcha shrugged.  
" Why not, at least you can't rip us off with that one. " he sighed as chibi Trunks   
walked into the room.  
" What're you doing in my kitchen? " he asked, confused.  
" Well, we were playing in the living room, but I broke the table in there so now we're  
playing cards in here. " Goku smiled as Trunks gasped.  
" YOU BROKE MY MOM'S GLASS TABLE! " he yelped.  
" That's okay though, I used some of that grey tape on it, now it's good as new! " Goku  
gave Trunks a thumbs up sign.  
" You don't mean DUCT TAPE do you?! " Trunks gulped as Goku stared at him.  
" I don't remember. " he said as Trunks raced into the living room and gasped, the table  
was now not only broken into various pieces, but there was about a whole roll of duct tape   
winding in & out of the parts, and across several other pieces of furiniture, " Errr, " Trunks  
growled, " DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!! " he screamed, then stopped,   
hearing no reply, " DAD! UNCLE GOKU WRECKED MOM'S TABLE!!!! DAD! " Trunks cried angrily, then   
looked around, " Dad? " he scratched his head, then walked upstairs, " Now were could he be? "  
Trunks wondered as he walked down the hall, then heard a slight giggle and stopped, " Bra? " he  
asked, then noticed the light on in his sister's room. Trunks peeked inside & gasped, " DAD?! "  
Vegeta hugged the pillow in his crib, his eyes closed, " Googoogoo*hiccup*gaga--TRUNKS??"  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, then slowly backed out of the room and walked downstairs, a   
pale, shocked look on his face.  
" Hey Trunks, look! I took the tape off the table see? " Goku smiled, holding up the long  
strand of duct tape, thousands of tiny chunks of glass still stuck on the strip as Trunks   
sluggishly walked by, oblivious to Goku, who watched the young boy walk outside and looked up at  
the sky, " Trunks? Trunks? " Goku scratched his head as he followed Trunks to the backyard &   
tapped him on the shoulder, " Are you okay? "  
" Of...course Goku...why wouldn't I be? " Trunks stuttered, still staring upward, his   
bottom eyelid vibrating, his face a light yellowish-green.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Goku said, walking back inside & shutting the door. Trunks opened his   
mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs, " TRUNKS! " Goku opened the door, only to see Trunks  
faint and collapse onto the wet grass. Goku nodded, " Ya know, that's a good idea, I think I'll  
go rest too. " he smiled, then slammed the door shut & went back into the kitchen.  
" What's up with Trunks? " Krillin asked as Goku shrugged.  
" Oh I think he's just tired, he fell asleep out there...say, you seen 'ol Veggiebrains,  
I wonder if he'd like to play go fish with us. " Goku answered.  
" Somehow I doubt Vegeta would want to 'play' Goku, and if he does then I quit! " Yamcha  
mumbled then continued to shuffle the cards. Yamcha turned around to hear a knock on the backdoor  
as a figure walked in, Trunks over his shoulder.  
" You should learn to watch these children. " Piccolo said, dropping the unconsious   
Trunks on the couch.  
" Hey Piccolo! Wanna play "Go Fish" with us? " Goku gave the Namek his classic grin of   
approval as Piccolo huffed.  
" No. " Piccolo said, then turned to leave.  
" Wanna help me find Vegeta? He's lost. " Goku said to Piccolo.  
" No. " Piccolo answered as Goku grabbed his arm.  
" GOODY! Let's GO! " Goku cried happily, skipping around, and aggrivated Piccolo trying   
to unlatch his arm.  
" GOKU! I CAN SENSE HIM AND HE'S UPSTAIRS! GO FIND HIM YOURSELF!!! " Piccolo screamed,  
furiously as he pulled his arm away & stamped out of the room angrily.  
" ...oh. " Goku said in a small voice, then bounded up the stairs. Goku heard a loud   
whack & looked down to see Goten with his head trapped a large cookie jar, repeatedly backing  
up & running against the same wall, " Poor kid. " Goku said, then turned Goten towards the top of  
the stairs. The young boy backed up & ran head long at the stairs, triping & flying smack into   
the wall, then down onto the floor, the cookie jar still on his head. Goku cringed,   
" Whoops. Heh-heh. "  
  
  
" Gagaga*hiccup*gagoo. " Vegeta hiccupped, then began to laugh, " This isn't so bad after  
all, *hiccup*, actually it's kind of enjoyable! " he smiled, then began to rock back & forth,  
" Hehhehhee...I wonder where my little B-chan is? She should be back by now! " Vegeta sighed,  
then sniffed the air & looked down, " Oh crap. " he gulped, then groaned, " It's just getting  
better by the moment isn't it! " Vegeta said sarcastically, then heard large footsteps coming  
towards the door, Vegeta gasped sensing the all-to-familiar ki, " Oh no, it CAN'T BE!! "  
" HIIIII VEGE---WHOA! "   
" Kakorot. " Vegeta cried, putting his hands over his face.  
" Va, va, VEGETA?! Is that YOU? " Goku's mouth hung open in shock, a smile crossed his  
face, " What're you DOING in there? " he asked, wearing a large goofy grin.  
" Get OUT of here KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta hissed, beginning to reattempt to get out of the  
crib.   
Goku snickered, " What're you WEARING? "  
Vegeta felt his face grow red, " THAT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU PEASANT NOW GET OUT OF HERE   
BEFORE I-- "  
" Wet your pants? "   
" HOW DID YOU KNO--uh I mean, HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN HERE LIKE THAT! " Vegeta screamed as  
Goku walked over to him.  
" You looked kinda happy in there. " Goku smiled, " Looks comfy. " he said, pushing the  
crib slightly, causing it to tilt drastically to the left and landing on its side.  
" KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta screamed, frightened, trying to squeeze out.  
" Whatsa matter Vegeta, can't you get out of--" a sneaky smile landed on Goku's face,  
" --you can't get out of there can you Vegeta? "   
" Wha, of course I can! " Vegeta exclaimed, grunting as he pushed against the side of the  
crib, " WHAT IS THIS BLASTED THING MADE OF?! "  
Goku grabbed the crib & stood it back up, then knocked on it, " I dunno, but it must be  
saiyajin proof or somethin, normally it would be in a million pieces by now, just like Bulma's  
glass table. "  
" Yes Kakorot, just like that Onna's glass--WHAT!!! " Vegeta yelped, " YOU DESTROYED   
BULMA'S TABLE?! " Vegeta looked around, then noticed Goku was no longer in the room, " Ka,   
Kakorot? KAKOROT! " he cried, then listened as several pairs of footsteps running up the stairs.  
Vegeta's eyes widened with fear, " OH NO! THAT BLASTED KAKOROT IS GOING TO FOOLISHLY HUMILIATE  
ME IN FRONT OF THAT PEANUT GALLERY OF HIS! " Vegeta gulped, reaching out as far as he could for   
the door, then sobbed, the door being several feet out of reach. Out of desperation the saiyajin  
prince pulled the covers over his head and held his breath, hoping Kakorot would figure he had  
gotten free and go back downstairs.  
" Goku, I've seen a lot of things, but THAT? " Krillin said to Goku as he, Yamcha, Goku,  
& Piccolo entered Bra's room. Piccolo looked down at Goku.  
" This better be good, I should be meditating right now. " Piccolo huffed.  
Vegeta's eyes widened from beneath the covers, ::THE NAMEK'S HERE TOO?!:: he thought to  
himself, ::If he sees me the whole planet of New Namek will know about this!:: Vegeta gulped.  
" Yes Vegeta, I'm here too. " Piccolo smirked as Goku & the others looked up at Piccolo.  
" Did you say something Piccolo? " Goku asked.  
" Don't think too hard Vegeta, I can read your mind. " Piccolo chuckled as Goku walked   
around Bra's bedroom.  
" Strange, I don't see him. " Goku said, confused.  
" I knew Goku was just pullin our legs. " Yamcha folded his arms as Goku poked the lump  
in the crib.  
" But he was here just a minute ago, maybe he got out somehow. " Goku put his arms   
behind his head, then noticed a tuft of spiky black hair sticking out of the covers. Goku smiled,  
" GOTCHA! " he shouted victoriously as he yanked the cover off of Vegeta. The small group gasped  
in shock.  
" Oh my God! " Krillin gawked.  
" It's Vegeta! " Yamcha shouted.  
" In..pink. " Piccolo grinned widely, the trio stared at Vegeta for several seconds, then  
burst into laughter.  
" EEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEE!!!! " the group laughed insanely at Vegeta's new 'outfit'.  
" STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking back  
& forth, his umpteenth attempt at freeing himself.  
" Wha! " Yamcha & Krillin backed up, frightened as Goku waved his pointer finger.  
" Don't worry guys, he's harmless. Vegeta's trapped in there and he can't get out. I   
can't even get him out and I doubt he can create a final flash all squished like that. " Goku   
winked to the others, " Why we can do just about anything we want, get it? " he nodded to Yamcha  
& Krillin.  
" Oh? OH! I get it! " Yamcha said, staring at Vegeta with a revengeful look on his face,  
" He has a lot to pay for! "  
Krillin sighed, uncertain, " Uh, guys, are you sure we should be doing this? What if   
he tries to-- "  
" He CAN'T! Don't you get it Krillin? Vegeta can't hurt us! " Yamcha exclaimed happily,  
then glanced at Goku, who grabbed the baby bonnet off of Vegeta & put it on.  
" Hey guys, how do I look? " Goku said as he turned around, imitating a model.  
Yamcha snickered, " Stupid. "  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta yelled at Goku, who took the bonnet off.  
" Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta, do you want this back? " Goku smiled, putting the baby bonnet   
back on Vegeta, " There, better now? " he patted him on the head.  
" NO I AM NOT BETTER NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!! " Vegeta protested as Goku sniffed the air.  
" Crap! "  
" Exactly. " Piccolo nodded as everyone looked around the room, then turned towards   
Vegeta and stiffled their laughter.  
" Hee-hee, little Veggie had an accident. " Goku snickered as everyone exchanged amused  
looks. Vegeta turning redder with anger by the second.  
Goku snapped his finger, " HEY! I got an idea, let's go to Vegeta's room! He never lets  
me in there! "   
" How the--" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Piccolo, " YOU gave KAKOROT that idea DIDN'T   
YOU! "  
Piccolo looked the other way, " I'm not saying anything. " he smirked as Goku skipped out  
of the room & down the hall to Vegeta's room, Yamcha close behind him alongside a slightly   
nervous Krillin.  
" Well then, I think I'll leave you alone now. " Piccolo said as he walked out of the   
room, then stopped, snapped a picture of Vegeta & slammed the door shut behind him.  
" YOU BLACKMAILER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS NAMEK!!!! " Vegeta screamed, " NAMEK? Piccolo?  
PICCOLO!!! " Vegeta yelled, then sat back and groaned, " This, is the sole most humiliating  
day of my life. "  
  
  
  
" Oooooh, look at this! " Goku said as he pulled out some kind of technological gaget,  
" It must be from 'ol Veggie's home planet! " he looked at the object, then squeezed it slightly,  
causing it to crumble into pieces. Goku gulped, " Oops. Well, I doubt he'll need it anyway. "   
he said nervously, then placed the object back in the drawer.  
Krillin continued to sip his soda, then set it down on the bed. The can tilted & spilt  
grape soda over the sheets. Krillin whipped around & gasped, " GOKU! "   
" Hmm? " Goku said, getting up and walking over to the bed, " Oh, that's okay, I don't  
think he'll notice much. "  
" Goku! The sheets are white and the soda's purple! Of COURSE you can notice it. "  
Goku thought for a moment, then grabbed a pillow & put it ontop of the spot, causing the  
pillow to soak up most of the soda, " There, better! "  
" Umm, Goku, now both the sheets AND the pillow have soda on them. " Yamcha raised an  
eyebrow. Goku shrugged.  
" That's okay. " Goku smiled, then grabbed a small red book in the bottom drawer, " Oooh,  
look, a diary! I'm gonna go show Trunks! " he shouted as he skipped to the doorway and bumped  
into Bulma.  
" GOKU? What're you doing in here? " Bulma asked as Goku shrugged.  
" Just lookin. " he said innocently as Bulma noticed the book in Goku's left hand.  
" What's that? "   
" Oh, this. Just Vegeta's diary. " Goku smiled as Bulma snatched the book from him.  
" You KNOW you're not supposed to read other people's secret thoughts like that! " she  
said to Goku, then turned away & began flipping though the diary herself, " By the way, Goku? "  
Bulma asked as she kept her eyes reading down the page, " Where is Vegeta anyway? "  
" He's in Bra's room. " Goku said as Bulma nodded to him and began to walk down the   
hall to her daughter's room. She put the book in her pocket and knocked on the door.  
" BRA! VEGETA! Are you in there? " Bulma cried as she continued to knock, then opened the  
door and gasped, " VEGETA?! "  
Vegeta's face turned bright red, and as if by a miracle Bra finally came skipping back  
into her room.  
" Hi Daddy! Sorry I took so long I just went to get you some more *sniff* what's that  
smell? " Bra looked around.  
" Ve, geta? " Bulma stared at Vegeta in confusion who looked downward.  
" Me & Daddy're playing house! Right Daddy? " Bra smiled at Vegeta, who groaned sadly.  
" Wow Vegeta, you're actually letting Bra play with you like that, that's so nice of   
you...have you been sniffing out of the coffee can again? " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.  
" Nice? NICE! THIS IS NOT ANYTHING NEAR "NICE"! " Vegeta howled.  
" Doesa baby wanna pacifier? " Bra smiled as she held up the object. Vegeta cringed, then  
swallowed hard.  
" Onna, I, uh, broke your computer. " Vegeta stared Bulma in the eye as Bra sniffled.  
" But Daddy I'm not finished playing with you yet-- "  
" I got angry at your baka machine while I was using it, kicked it and totally demolished  
the entire area around it. B-chan saw me do it and has been taking advantage of me to an   
unexplainable point of humiliation. And now that I have lost the majority of my honor I feel that  
telling you what happened cannot possibly hurt it anymore than the past 4 hours have. " Vegeta  
said in a tired tone of voice as Bulma began to giggle. Vegeta looked up at her oddly.  
" NOW what about my situation do you find amusing, don't you understand! I DESTROYED YOUR  
COMPUTER!!! " Vegeta screamed as Bulma walked over to him & lifted Vegeta out of the crib &   
stood him up.  
" Heehee, Vegeta, why didn't you tell me earlier? I was thinking of getting rid of that  
thing myself. I ordered a new one online a couple weeks ago & it should be here in a few days. "  
Bulma chuckled as Vegeta stared up at her in shock.  
" You mean, that if I had told you about this in the first place, I would've never had  
to undergo this embarassing ordeal? " he gasped, his mouth hanging open.  
" Exactly! " Bulma patted Vegeta on the back. Vegeta wobbled about for a few seconds,  
then fell back and collapsed on the floor, unconsious, " Vegeta? Vegeta! "   
" Aww, " Bra said happily, " Daddy's napping! Just like I told him to. " she looked up  
at Bulma & giggled.  
Bulma bent down to her husband, " Actually Vegeta I'm glad you DID destroy it, It   
would've taken forever to lug it upstairs. " she smiled, then stopped & got up, leaving the room,  
" I'm going down to the lab, I told Dad I'd run some tests for him. "  
Vegeta's eyes popped open, " THE LAB?! " he gulped, remembering the scene of various   
labroratory equipment smoldering in flames, " I NEVER PUT THE FIRE OUT! " Vegeta jumped to his   
feet & ran out of the room and downstairs to the lab door.  
" Dad-EE! " Bra whined as she stood in the doorway to her room, " What about your   
pacifier! DADDY!!! "  
" ONNA! WAIT! DON'T GO DOWN THERE!! " Vegeta cried as he rushed down the stairs, tripping  
over the booties Bra had put on his feet earlier, " ONNA!!! " he screamed, then stopped, about  
a foot behind Bulma, who's back was facing towards him as she stood at the bottom of the stairs  
to the lab, which was now nothing more than soot & ashes. Vegeta gulped as Bulma fell to her   
knees and stared at the lab, " Umm, I can explain? " he said meekly as Bulma felt her face   
grow red with anger, she got to her feet and turned around to Vegeta, a large vein bulging on   
her forehead, " Bulma? "  
" VVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! "   
*************************************************************************************************  
3:35 PM 1/7/01  
The End!  
I hope you guys liked it,  
it was inspired by a Tom & Jerry  
cartoon and an episode of another   
show on Nick. I smushed the two  
ideas together & made up a bunch of  
my own. Cya!  
  
^u^ -Chuquita 


End file.
